Ash Redfern, Ash Redfern
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: AU. All Human. Ash Redfern is your typical Im-better-than you badass, but he has a sweet spot, Mary-Lynette, the girl that lives with her head in in the clouds - literally. The more she denies her feelings for him, the more she wants him. But will she ever be brave enough to show it? School-based fanfic. better than it sounds, please review.:D ashxmare
1. Bad boy, Shy girl

As usual, Poppy was talking about James, this totally hot boy the year above that she'd been crushing on forever. Gillian was busy tapping away on her phone to David, her boyfriend of two months. Even Maggie, was sitting with Delos. Now, there was only me and Jez waiting to meet someone. Honestly, at sixteen, you'd have thought I would have had at least one boyfriend. But no. I've never had a kiss, a boyfriend, or even a crush lasting for over two weeks. Up until now, it had never bothered me. But now, everyone else was too busy with their boyfriends or lifetime crushes.

"So yeah, I was sitting in the dinner hall a few weeks ago, and HE WINKED AT ME! Can you believe it? Do you think he likes me? Oh god.." Poppy continued to buzz. Honestly, I got sick of her droning on about James all the time. Although, admittedly, he was perfect. He looked like James Dean. I didn't have a crush on him. I just liked the fantasies.

We were sitting behind a screen in the library, where we'd always sat for lunch for the past three weeks, because we could charge our hones there,without being screamed at by other teachers. The downside? On the other side of the screen was our head of years office. If we did anything wrong, she'd know straight away. On the plus side, we could hear her shout at all the people who'd done something wrong, so we always knew who was getting expelled or suspended.

Like right now for example, I could hear her screaming at someone. Whoever it was, wasn't saying anything, they were just taking her crap. I was hoping it would be James, so that Poppy would shut up, or David, so Gillian would have to stop texting him. The shouting stopped.

"Have you seen his hair? He had it cut. It looks sooo hot." This was in fact the sixth time poppy had mentioned this to me. I cared less each time. Behind the sceen was a sofa, and I heard, who was presumably the person who'd been shouted out, slump down onto it. I peeped my eye between the little gap where the two screens met.

There, sitting on the setee, was Ash Redfern. He was a boy the year above us. James' friend, between the two of them, they'd slept with almost every girl in the school. Notorious bad boy, mega narcicisst, super badass. Every one knew him. I hated him.

"Sit here until I call your parents, PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY." She said, as she stalked back into her office. I watched as he pulled his phone out.

"Psst." I whispered, having no idea why I'd done it.

He looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from. "Put it away, you'll get in trouble." I whispered, so none of the other girls would here me.

He saw my eye from between the gap.

"Like I care. She'll not do anything. My dad is director of the school board. I'm not going anywere."

"Ugh." I spat.

"Who are you anywhere?" He asked.

"I'm Carter, and this conversation is over." I said, turning away.

That was the first day I spoke to Ash Redfern.


	2. Paint the stars

As my school didn't have an astrology programme, my favourite subject was art. If I couldn't look at stars I liked to be able to draw them.

"Miss Carter! Stop staring out of the window!" Mr Mason, our art teacher, rather liked me, we had akways got on but he was strict.

"Sorry." I muttered, hiding my red face behind my jet hair. A few snickers came from a few girls on the table over from me. I loved this lesson, but hated my class. All of my friends had taken music as their creative study.

This class was full of rich people who's parent's wanted them to take art incase they had a hidden talent. Believe me when I say, none of them did. Well, Except Jayce. He had a brilliant artistic flair. We spoke a few times, as he shared my views on the rest of the class, but I wasn't tookeen on him. He played on the school's rugby team, thinking he was better than he was. He was aggresive too. I did like him, just not his friends.

Today we had the joy of sketching still life. I went for a paintbrush. Basic yes, easy to draw,too, but the way an artists see's their brush says alot about that particular artist. For example, I saw a brush. A conductor would see a baton, a footballer, his boots, a songwriter, a pen,etc.

So, you can imagine my surprise when Ash Redfern walked into the room. Accompanied by a teacher.

"Hello, sir." He said, with his lazy, cat-like smile. God I wanted to punch him. Or kick him in the shin.

"Mr Mason, Terribly sorry, but Ash here, thinks he can spend my lesson staring out the window." Mrs Clavius, clearly Ash's art teacher, said. "Would it be too much to ask you to have him for this lesson?"

"Funny, I was having the same problem with miss Carter just a second ago." He said. "Well, the only seat's with her, so you'll have to sit there. Try to face the front mr Redfern." He said, waving him towards me.

When Mr Mason mentioned my name, I saw Ash's face light up in suspiscious recognition. I forgot he'd never actually seen me. He sat down next to me, and I turned away, although I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my head. Mr Mason waved his hand to tell us to continue painting.

"So, Carter, You take art, eh?" He asked, smiling lazily.

"Yes, Ash, now shut up, I'm trying to focus." I turned away, but turned back when I felt him steal my pencil.

"Hey, Ash, give it ba-" He placed a hand over my mouth. My skin went numb with his touch.

He took my paper from me, and looked at my very 2D paintbrush. In my defence, I hadn't finised it yet. He started drawing the shadow in, and added little blots so it looked like paint splatters. It looked amazing.

"Thanks. Can I have my pencil back yet?" I huffed, trying to hide my admiration.

"Yes, your welcome by the way." He said, pulling out a note pad from his bag.

"Why do you have a notebook with you?" I asked, and he shrugged.

He ripped the corner of the first page. Then he wrote:

Carter,

It's good, keep going. Also, always sign your name at the bottom. Someone might steal your idea's ;)

Yours truly.

At the bottom, he had sribbled his number.

"So call me sometime?" he winked at me.

"Sorry, I'll be too busy working on my drawing skills." I said with a sour expression.

"C'mon, you know that's not what I meant." He said,looking genuinely sad.

"I know, but I have better things to do, is all I meant." I said, admitting defeat to his gorgeous brown/gold eyes.

"Which is what?"

"Painting the stars." I slipped out. Why had I said that?! I never siad that to any one, god, how nerdy did that sound?

"Cool. Can I join you?" What a creep.

"Find your own hobby Ash." I rejected, even though it killed me to do it.

"As you wish." He mocked. "Okay, time to get kicked out." He said, then he walked over to Jace, and punched him in the eye.


	3. The chase begins

Athenawisdom17 - See, made it longer. & Thanks, love getting your reviews.

**Thanks for any reviews, I love getting 'em. **

**Also, I did this on my kindle. Spelling mistakes AREN'T MY FAULT.**

'Ash sauntered out of the room,head held high. Jace was lying on the floor, holding his head, his nose bleeding everywhere. Stupid snob girls ran out after Ash squealing, boys rolled their eyes and continued to draw. Apparently I was the only person going to help Jace. Mr Mason had already ran off to find another teacher.

"Are you alright?" I asked the same pointless questions everyone else asked.

"I'll be fine. Have you got any make-up with you?" He asked.

"No, sorry, I don't wear it." I shrugged.

"It's fine." He said, tapping his hand over hide bleeding nose. I dabbed it with a tissue. "Do me a favour?" He asked.

"Anything." I said with a smile.

"When you next see Ash, tell him I said 'be ready'" he said.

Great, I had to see Ash again.

English was better than usual, we'd moved onto doing descriptive writing. We had to write a paragraph describing an adventure down into a cave. I raised my hand and went to the toilet.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket on the way down to the library. 3 New messages.

The first first was just my mum reminding me she and my dad would be out tonight. The next two were from an unknown number.

_Hey,it's ash. _

The first one read. Strange. I didn't give him my number.

_I have your pencil, how will I get it back to you._

As if I cared. It was just a pencil. I didn't bother to text back as I ran towards the toilet. Passing the HOY office, I shouldn't have been shocked to see Ash sitting outside,legs crossed, on his phone.

"Hey, wanna give me my pencil pencil back?"

"Oh, hey Carter. And no, I'll give you it when I feel like it."

"Well then keep it. It's just a pencil, I don't care." I said, ready to walk away. "And Jace said be ready."

"For what?" He asked. I shrugged and walked towards the toilets.

XXX

So, you're going to ask why I'm always at the office. Well, it's simple. I do what I like. What I like and what the teachers like,however, are two totally different things.

"Ash, come in." Our year head called me into her office. I swear I was here more than I was at home. "We have decided, to give you a final warning, and we have also agreed that a _student _will tutor you, instead of a member of staff. Get more than 65% on your next three tests, and we'll wipe your slate clean. So,back to the start, all the teachers will treat you the same as everyone else."

"Great. Fine. Whatever. Who's my tutor?"

"We have a list here. You can choose." She said, handing me a sheet of paper.

I looked it over.

"Fine. Give me... Mary-Lynette." I said, and walked out tell office, with I swear to God the biggest and most unexpected smile ever.

XXX

"What?!"

"Well,you're in the top ten per cent of students in this school, so we decided to ask you to tutor." Our head of year explained. "Its entirely up to you what hours you do, and subjects."

"And you want me to tutor Ash _Redfern?" _Of all the people.

"Yes. Why? Is he a problem?"

"He's a problem, but he's nothing I can't deal with." I said,not wanting Ash to get the better of me.

"Marvellous. Come here tomorrow lunch, and we'll get everything sorted. Oh, there's the bell. You can go home now."

I stood up and left.

Jez was standing outside.

"Hey,ready to go?" She said.

"Sure."

"What was that about then?"

"They want me to be a tutor." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"For who? If it's James,you know Pop will never forgive you,right?"

"Its not James, it's Ash." I sighed again.

"_Redfern?" _I nodded.

"Lucky Bitch." She muttered.

"So, wanna stay a mine tomorrow night ? We can talk about boys allll night." I asked. This was generous of me. I never had sleepovers, and I certainly didn't waste my time talking about boys.

"Sure." She said,smiling.

"HEY! Carter!" Oh God. Was that...

"Ash?" Jez said.

"Oh, hey Jezebel." He winked. Ugh. "Carter."

"What?" I said impatiently.

"You didn't take this." He said, handing me his number again.

"Yes. That's because I didn't want it." I loved Jezs face through this.

"You need it though, you're tutoring me,remember." He smiled again.

"Fine. Bye Ash." I walked away, perfectly aware I was moving my hips more than usual.

"What the hell was that?" Jez said as we walked towards Gillian, Poppy and Maggie.

"That was nothing." I said.

"That was not nothing. Ash just gave you his number, and you just threw it back at him."

I shrugged. Jez ran towards everyone else, and told them. I really didn't care. Much.

"Its good anyway, she's tutoring him." She winked at me. "Aaaannd, she's having a sleepover tomorrow night. Get ready girls."

And with that, I started walking home.

Ash started ringing me. Thank God I walk home alone.

"What?"

"Ooh, not very friendly are we? Look, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Hurry up then."

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Like on a date?"

"Exactly." He said.

"No." I hung up and ran home.

XXX

Well that was a first. I never got rejected for a date. Ever. I'd been out with a good few girls but I'd never had to chase one. I think that was my problem. I only went for easy girls. Well, not anymore.

Get ready Mary-Lynette, get ready.


	4. It brings out your boobs

Ah. 10pm, stars were finally showing. This was the best time of night in Briar creek. The air was humid, the street's were empty, all was quiet. I got to sit on my spot, on my hill and think about whatever I wanted to, while charting the stars.

You might ask why I loved the stars so much, and well, it's pretty simple. I like how they're so pretty and bold. I love it how they're far away from everything else and can see all that happens. They see everything, but say nothing. They're like wallflowers. Like me.

I only wish I could be up their with them.

"Hey there." Oh god. How had he found my private space?!

"Hi, Ash. what do you want?"

"I asked you out. You wouldn't come to me, so I had to come to you. So, which stars are we looking for tonight?"

"_I'm _ looking for Sirius, in Canis Majoris."

"Ah, the dog star."

"Yes, but it's going to be hard enough. I only have a 50x magnifier. Could you leave now?"

"I could, but I won't. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help Ash. If you want to help, I suppose you can keep me company, but leave the stars to me. THEY'RE MINE."

He nodded and opened the backpack I didn't realise he was carrying. I took this time to.. take him in. His beautiful hair didn't shine like it did in the sun, but it did make him look that bit more beautiful. His eyes were reflecting the stars, looking beautiful. He was wearing black joggers with a gray hoody. It shouldn't look good, but it did. He just seemed to pull everything off. Hopefully his shirt next.

Damn it! I couldn't think of him like that.

He pulled out a yellow fleeced blanket, and a plastic bag.

"See, I came prepared. I have a blanket, spicy chicken wings and hot chocolate. How bad can I really be?"

"I didn't say you were bad, I just said I wasn't interested."

"So, can we be friends?" He asked, but I swear I saw him flinch at my comment.

"Yes. If you promise you won't ever ask me out." I said, deciding that was what I wanted. Anyway, I needed a boy best friend. I got tired of girl drama.

"Fine, I'll just wait for you to ask me." He said, arrogantly. "I'm sorry. Okay, I promise never to ask you out." He laughed.

"Great. Now, open the wings." I winked, then went over to set my telescope up. Then, my phone rang.

"OHMYGOD! ARRGGHHHH! JAMES. ASKED. ME. OUT." Obviously, this was Poppy.

"What?! Really?" I asked, looking back at Ash suspiciously.

"Yes. He asked me to go out with him tomorrow night!" She buzzed down the phone. I could probably hang up and hear her screaming from her house.

I hung up anyway. Tomorrow, I'd blame the lack of signal up here.

"Who was that?" Ash asked, his voice higher pitched than usual.

"What did you do?" I asked, strongly sensing Ash's hand in this.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked, giving me innocent puppy dog eyes.

I shoved him hard, and he stepped back.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"Oh shut it,Carter." He winked.

"You know, I like that shirt on you. Your boobs look great."

"Oh, you're such a creep!" I laughed at him.

"I might be, but I tell the truth. But no, seriously. It looks good, brings out your eyes." He smiled.

"Well, I'll have to throw it out then. Oh god, aren't you cold?" I shivered.

"No, are you?"

"No, my teeth are chattering because I'm boiling." I snapped sarcastically. "Sorry."

He tugged his jumped off and threw it on me, then poured the hot water from his flask into an instant hot chocolate cup.

I pulled it on. God it was warm. And soft.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anything for you." He winked.

Ugh. Boys.


	5. So, you want a tutor?

Friday night brought Ash's tutoring session and my sleepover with the girls. Not to mention Poppy and James's date. So, there was alot riding on tonight. I had to not flirt with Ash, as much as I wanted to. No. I didn't. I had to make sure James wasn't ust using Poppy. Which, come on. He was. And, I had to make sure that the girls got drunk tonight, I didn't let them do anything they'd regret.

First, Ash. I was terrified as I waited by the bus stop for Ash. He sauntered over to me, with his big lazy smile across his face. Damn. He even looked good in school uniform.

"Hey there Carter." He said.

"Hi."

"So, what subect are you lecturing me on today?"

"I was thinking English. What are you doing at the moment?"

"I'm doing poetry."

Great. Why was it never descriptive writing?

"Okay. Great, let's go."

"So, we have to write a poem based on the most beautiful thing we know." He said.

"Well, what's the most beautiful thing you know?" I asked.

Honestly,I thought he was going to give me some cheesey line. Obviosuly my answer would be the stars.

"The sea. I love it. But I don't want to write a poem on it."

"Well, what do you want to write a poem on?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Let's do art then." He nodded as I pulled out my art pad. "What's your homework on?"

"I'm doing a report on vivienne westwood." He said. "I'm not in the mood for homework, I'll say you tutored me, kay? I just can't be arsed tonight."

"Okay. Fine. What should we do then? I have an hour before the girls come."

"Wanna start watching a film?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well, what's your favourite film?" He asked.

"Can we watch transformers?" I asked.

"See, that's my girl." He said, linking my laptop and telly via HDMI lead. I went to the fridge for Pepsi and Popcorn. Then I pulled the blanket of the sofa.

"Great, get ready for some fun." He said, with his usual wink.

"Oh god." I laughed.

An hour or so later, we sat on the sofa, watching cars transform, when I spilled my pepsi on my shirt.

"Shit." I said, pulling my teeshirt off over my head.

"Wow." he said, staring at my bra.

"Oh, Ash. Stop looking at that please." I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"It's okay." He pulled the blanket over my bram concealing it from his view.

"Thanks." I ran up stairs and changed my shirt.

Then, I sat back down.

"Hey, that's not something I'd expect you to wear." He said, pointing at my Batman hoodie.

"Oh yeah. I love batman." I blushed.

Then, he pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Mary-Lynette, I think I-"

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Right, you better go,that's the girls."

I ran towards the door, letting Ash out. Gillian,Jez and Maggie watched,mouths agape, as he walked down the lawn, and out of my house.


	6. Dude, I'm going soft

**Sorry it's short. I'm tired,KAY?! It'll be better tomorrow, promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They really make me smile:) **

**And thank you to followers/favouriter's aswell. :D **

**-Maddi.**

So, phase two of friday night was the sleepover. Oh god help me.

"So, ASH _REDFERN _was in your house, you took your top oof in front of him, and you go and get all cozy on the sofa. AND YOU LET HIM LEAVE?!" Maggie said, after I told them all the full story.

"You sound like a stalker." Jez said.

"For him? Anytime." She winked.

"Hey!" I said, "You have a boyfriend."

"Oooooh," The girls all chorused.

"Someody's getting jealous." Gillian said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just..." I thought of a feesable excuse, "Protecting Delos."

Everyone laughed.

"So, we need a three films, a load of truths and dare's, PJ's and SO much hot chocolate." I said. "Jez, go in that cupboard down there." I pointed to my cupboard, "And find a) An animated film, b) a totally cheesy girl film, and c) A horror film. Gillian, you look online for some good T&D's, Maggie, you make hotchocolate, and I'll make popcorn. GOGOGO!"

Everyone jumped into action, as my girl's night begun.

**Ash**

"So, you just left?" James said.

"Yes, I had to. Her friend's were round."

"But, seriously, the hottest, yet most frigid girl in the whole school takes her top off for you, and you ust leave?"

Well. I didn't just leave. I had tried to tell her I had feelings for her, then her stupid squealing friend's came by and ruined it.

"Yeah."

"Wow, dude, you got it bad."

"yeah, thanks for reminding me." I stropped. "Plus, should you not be getting ready for your date?"

"I'm not going. Think I'm going round to Ashley's house." Ashley was this total slag who always begged him for sex. Him being generous, he usually agreed.

"You are going. She's really excited for this." I demanded. I couldn't let Mare down like that. Even if it was just one of her stupid friends.

"Fine." He said, picking up his car keys, and hedding outside.

Oh shit.

That girl was making me soft.


	7. The need to run and hide

…I officially hated my mother. After Friday, she'd dragged me out for a family hike on Saturday morning, and now I had to go with her for a coffee morning. I mean, c'mon, it was nine o'clock on a Sunday morning!

On the plus side, it was with a bunch of forty something year olds, I wouldn't see anyone I knew.

You're going to ask how the party went?

It didn't really. Well,I don't remember. I was really drunk. Really. After we watched our three films (despicable me, my sister's keeper, scream 3) we started playing drinking game's. I could've... I don't know... gone wild. Insulted stars,even. But I don't think so. So, my family hike yesterday was the worst day of my life.

My mum's car pulled into the car park outside the Knott hall, where the coffee morning as taking place.

Several other cars were parked outside.

"Let's go." She said, moving faster than should be possible. Of course, she wasn't my real mum. I had no idea where she was. She was my stepmum. Anyway, it's not really who lays the eggs, it's who raises the chick.

Inside,several tables were set up,display cakes and pastries of every assortment. There were about fifty people in here. Some of them I recognised. Mum's friend David and Angela, Ross and Paula, And... ASH!

Oh shit.

What was he doing here? I turned away from him and covered my face with my long black hair.

"Mary-Lynette?" Oh God, how had he seen me already?! "Are you following me?" He teased.

"Actually, I'm trying to do three-day opposite,Ash."

"Oh, well that's always lovely to hear." He said Sarcastically.

"I know. Why are you here?"

"My parents dragged me here. I'm in it for the cake." He winked.

"Mary-Lynette? Who's that you're talking to?" Oh no. No,no,no,no, no,no,no.

I swear my face must've looked redder than the cherries on the bakewell tarts.

"Hey, mum. This is... Ash."

He smiled.

"Nice to meet you miss Carter."

"How do you know Mary-Lynette, then Ash?"

"Oh, she hem...tutors me. At school."

I blushed realising he'd know I'd not mentioned him to her.

"Oh, how lovely." She smiled, and walked away. Thank God.

So, yes. That was the most awkward encounter of my life.

**Sorry it's short again.**

**Hey, I'm updating at half seven on a Tuesday morning, be grateful!;)**

**Thanks for the reviews. I really love hearing what you guys think! Keep em coming;)**

**Thanks for follows/favs aswell, love knowing people want to read more.**

**Best review gets a teaser? As in, say your favourite part, line, character. **

**Thanksss**

-maddi


	8. Soul Crusher, Heart Breaker,Fire starter

**Guest review - thank you, the was the best review I've ever read! But I can't send you anything if you don't have an account. **

**Thanks you to my other reviewers and followers. Really, they mean a lot, and you brighten my day to read them.**

Monday. Still hungover. Still embarrsed. Ash had text me twice last night. Just the usual

_Morning beautiful. xoxox_

And

_Night gorgeous xoxox_

As usual, I didn't reply. Honestly, I wish I could. I got too nervous to say anything. I don't even know if he was expecting me to say anything back. I was too scared. Sounds pathetic, it is really, but I couldn't bear the thought of saying anything to ruin our..friendship.

Strange, I'd known him,what.. six days, and now I didn't think I could live without him. I feel like we were meant to be friends, yknow? Nah, you probably don't get it.

"Mare!" Out of the whole school, I could hear his voice above everyone else. Damn these crowded corridors. "Hey mare. I need to ask you something." He said,pulling me into an empty classroom.

"Hey, what's up?" I said casually, although my heart was beating so loudly I swear he could hear it.

"I was wondering..." he said,with his eyes on the floor. "If you'd be okay.. if I went on a date tonight?" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

I swear, in that moment, my heart turned to stone.

"Sure. Why would that bother me?" I said, hearing myself get defensive.

"I...nuhh... I .. don't know." He said.

"Seriously go. Who with?" I said, with my facade of a smile plastered on my face.

"Tami Western. She's in your year I think."

Yep. In my English class. I wouldn't speak to her again.

"She might be." I shrugged. "Want me to help you get ready for it?"

He smiled,but shook his head.

"No, thanks, I don't get ready for dates. I go out, to a cinema, looking damn fine with out even trying."

He wasn't just being modest. He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Ash, I-" I started.

"Oh,there she is now. I'm going to tell her what time I'll be there see you mare. Mind if I skip tuition tonight?" He winked.

I needed to go home. Get to the hospital. I think I'd pulled a muscle. My heart.

She honestly thought I was going on a date with someone else? Ever since I'd met her, I'd never even looked at another girl. She'd become my reason for existence. I dreamed about her doodling stars,while wrapped in my arms marmalade Wednesday night.

I could see she was jealous. She knew it too. She was going to keep denying it. I wanted her. Bad. But because of that stupid deal we'd made, I couldn't ask her out until she asked me. I had to wait for her to realise how much (I hoped ) I meant to her.

I had to get out of there though.

She looked so damn innocent and hurt, I wanted to take he in my arms and never let her go. But, I wasn't allowed to do that.

Maggie was at my house. I'd gotten her to leave Delos for one night to come back to mine.

Currently, we were sitting on my bed.

"He's going on a date?" She asked, and I nodded in response. "And this bothers you why..?"

I gave her her the saddest look I could.

"I think I'm in love with him."

And then it started. I swear I'd never cried more than in that hour. I think that was when it really clicked. That within a week I'd fallen in love with him. That he would never love me back. That I was just like every other girl.

"Why do you like him?" Maggie said, after half an hour of stroking my hair. "Like, if you had five reasons,what would they be."

Didn't even have to think.

"I love his eyes, and the fact I don't quit know their colour. I love his laugh, because it's as magical as he is. I love his smile, because it means he's happy, I love that he's the kindest person I've ever known, and that he was so bad, but so good, and I just love.. him." I finished..

"Okay." She dithered. "What are the five worst things about him?"

This one required less thought than I expected.

"One, he's a dick. Two, he's a man whore, three, he can have anyone he wants, four, he's got me, when I promised myself he remember would would and five, that he can make me feel ... like...this." I tried not to cry on the last few words.

"You can do better, M. He's too busy getting busy. He'd ruin someone as sweet as you. Don't let him take advantage." Maggie said. Then we hugged it out.

"MAGGIE! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" My mother shouted. Who would be here for maggie?

She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We ran down the stairs to the front door, and swung it open to see Ash standing there. Then, Maggie pushed my out the door an close it behind me.

"You can come in soon." She shouted through the letter box.

I turned straight to him and blushed. Then wiped my eyes.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, sympathetically.

"No." I said, not meeting his eyes.

He put his finger under my chin and looked me in the eye.

"Shouldn't you be on your date?" I asked.

He crushed his lips to mine.

That was the only answer I needed.

**:O :O :O**

**Expecting that? Probably. Awh, poor Mare. **

**They finally kissed! Well, whaddya think? Review for me.**


	9. Explosions

**Replies to review's.**

**Night world fan- again,loved your review. & I wouldn't worry, I've been on this site three years and I still still don't get it.;)**

**Cattie13- I know. If the last on had you shocked, it's only going to get cheesier;) **

**Readitlearnitloveit - thank you!:D **

**GaaraSandNiN- thanks, I try. ;)**

It was magic. Pure bliss. The moment our lips touched, my mind exploded. Not literally of course, but every though, feeling or question I'd ever had, rushed through me all at once.

What was he doing? He was standing right in front of me, giving me my first ever kiss, and as it started to rain, I thanked God that it couldn't have been more perfect. I had nothing to measure it up against, but thinking back to all of the cheesy films I'd watched, this had to be good,right?

Still, I was hungry for more, but terrified if I didn't pull away now, I'd do something totally out of my character. So I did. I pulled back.

"Wow." I said, blushing like a maniac and refusing to look up from the floor.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Why aren't you on your date?" I asked, still gasping from our passionate encounter.

"I blew her off." He shrugged, and I secretly thanked God again. "I missed you."

"Well, ain't you cute? It's weird... I haven't been thinking about you at all." I teased.

"I'm really truly heart broken." He mocked.

"You know, you shoulda stayed on your date." I said.

"I couldn't have even if I wanted too." He seemed to smile at himself. I shrugged it off.

"Idont know what that means, but I have to go in now." I said, noticing that Maggie was peering through the window.

"You sure?" He winked.

"Yeah... sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?" I didn't wait for a reply, I jumped up and kissed his cheek.l,then ran into the house.

Why hadn't he asked me out?

I kissed her. I think. It's hard to know, the moment passed so quickly.

Still, it felt so good to have her near me. We were connected for a moment. Just two lost souls finding each other. I wondered if she really had been thinking about me, and if that's why she'd been crying. I really hoped not. I wanted to be the one that made her laugh, smile and think. I never wanted to see her cry.

There had been so many chances to tell her I loved her. I couldn't do it.

When all of this was over, I think I'd just break her.

After the kiss, I swear we were infinite. Being that close to him. It was just amazing. But, kissing me was all he'd done. He didn't ask me out, couldn't look me in the eye, couldn't say he loved me.

Why the hell not?!

I hoped he'd say it to me before I break.

**Sorry it's short.**

**Hey, you try updating at seven thirty on a touchscreen that changes all the words.**

**Thanks :D**

**Please review. **


	10. Ask him already!

**Night world fan: Thank you:D ,again. & it's okay, I love suggestions on how to make it better. & I know. I wrote her that way on purpose. Like,she's never been in love before, so this is great for her. She wants to just give herself to him. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Thank you for reviews.**

The next few days passed in a blur. I hadn't spoken to Ash since the kiss. Every time I saw him, my stomach did somersaults and I bailed. I couldn't look at him the same way. He was still the same perfect Ash, except now he had something. He had that little part of me I slept I'd never give to anyone.

I didn't want to fall in love with him,because if it falls,it has to break. And I didn't think I'd be strong enough to handle that.

I was probably being pathetic by avoiding him. I needed to speak to him. I had to speak to him. I had to tutor him,and it was already Thursday. Luckily, I had the girls on hand.

"You can't just expect him to say I love you straight away, mare. It's a difficult thing to say to someone." This was Gillian, being the realist.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Well, James didn't say it to me. I thought he might have proclaimed his love for me and proposed. Obviously not." You already know who this is.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Maggie said, like it was the most simple thing in the world.

Then it hit me.

He couldn't ask me out. Our deal. I had to ask him.

"Guys, I gotta go." I said, leaving the library division I'd relocated too. "And poppy, you can tell me all about James later." She beamed, and I shot off.

As you can tell, I didn't have to go far.

"Ash?"

He waved at me.

"What did you do now?"

He smiled, and tapped the seat outside our HOY office. I sat next to him, and he threw his ark over my shoulder.

"I threw a chair off the teacher." He smiled.

I shouldn't have, but I laughed.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been, remembering things. You can't ask me out, can you?"

He shook his head.

"Well then." I said, fiddling with my hair. "Do you want to... go out sometime?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"As long as you're paying." He winked.

"Fine, but you have to-"

"Mary-Lynette. The tutoring is going well I expect?" She said, noticing Ashs arm.

"Oh. Erm, yes. He's been doing really well. In fact, as a _treat _for all of his hard work, tonight I'm taking him to the cinema." I said, hinting ash to meet me.

"What time is that again?" He said, catching on.

"About eight?" He nodded. I smiled at our year head, and ran off to my next class.

I sat on on my bed, deciding what to wear tonight. Poppy was sitting on my bed, deciding what I should wear. She'd brought a bunch of her girly crap,too.

"Well, we have a massive range of things here. Pick anything you like." She said with a smile.

I giggled.

Something had been catching my eye. It was this little floral playsuit with a woven tan belt around the middle.

I picked it up, and she smiled.

"I've never worn that. You can have it." She said, and I hugged her so much, she'd probably shat on my bed.

"I'm going to try this on." I said.

She nodded, but was wearing a slight frown.

Recently, she had been more frowns and head nods than the jumpy up, care free poppy I knew and loved.

I wonder what was wrong?


	11. Don't go breaking my heart

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. Please remember this is AU so she can act out of character if she wants too**

**- maddi.**

In the park, waiting for ash to meet me, were possibly the scariest few moments of my life. I knew he was coming, but I didn't know if I wanted him to. My emotions were all over the place. I was excited, because, c'mon it was Ash, how could I not be? But i was worried. What if I did something wrong? I was also pretty sad and curious, wondering what could be wrong with Poppy. When I'd returned from getting changed, she'd been back to her normal crazy self. But... I don't know, her eyes are sad. I wondered just how bad James had messed her up.

"Hey." Ash once again, looked like a God. He was wearing dark jeans that perfectly hugged his figure,and a long sleeved grey t-shirt that highlighted his biceps. He looked good enough to eat. His voice made me want to melt, and I knew I'd made the right choice to come out tonight.

"Hey." I smiled, as he grabbed my hand. His touch alone was enough to make my skin burn.

"You look... beautiful." He said, giving me the once over.

I'd gone with the playsuit and tan sandles, but Poppy had curled my hair into loose ringlets, And I'd then put on my star necklace and anklet. I didn't think it looked that good,but hey.

"Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself." I winked, feeling totally out of character. He smiled and squeezed my hand, as we started to walk towards the shopping centre. In the night, it looked magnificent. The lights illuminated the whole whole building, covering anyone near it in a deep shadow.

"Come on then." He started dragging me, and we ran together. Two children of the night.

"Okay, that's twenty four ninety five, thanks." The girl selling the cinema tickets said. I reached into my purse I was carrying with me, and pulled out 30 pounds.

"What are you doing?" Ash said, handing his money over to the woman.

"I'm buying my ticket."

"I have to pay, it's how it works." He said, stubbornly.

"I brought you on this date. I'm at least paying for myself." I said, as the woman handed Ash the two tickets and five pence change, which he tossed aside.

"Sorry princess, too late." He said, smiling.

"Fine. I'm buying food though." I said.

"Fine. You can buy your food."

I huffed, defeated far too easily.

I bought a large hotdog and cheese chips. As well as large coke.

"Woah, you hungry?" He said, eyeing up my food.

"Sorry, I forgot every girl you'd been on a date with was incapable of eating." I laughed.

"Nah, I like this. Means I can steal your chips." He winked.

And I really,really, really knew tonight would work out well.

"That was great." I laughed.

"Oh yeah." He joined in.

"Next time you steal a chip from me, I'll kick you in the balls. Got that?" I joked.

"See, I like this side of you. Not the uptight you you are around your friends." He said.

"What, the smart and sensible me isn't fun enough for you?" I pouted.

"Oh,she's fun. But she couldn't handle all of this." He said, gesturing to himself.

"Okay then." I said. "What now?"

He kissed me, ever so slightly on the lips, and I pulled him in, hungry for more.

Being with him was as easy as breathing. I didn't have to be someone I wasn't, and didn't have to dumb myself down to get him. What worried me was, what if someone else did. What if he he got bored of me, and dropped me.

Truth is, I didn't think my little heart could handle it.

Truth is, I think I was in love.

**Review please:D**


	12. Snogs,Blogs& chocolate Frogs

So, after the perfect night I had with Ash, I went home and lay awake all night texting him. I'd honestly never felt anything like this. I'd never wanted to be this close to somebody. I didn't feel anything when I saw anybody else, but my heart gave an odd lurch whenever I saw him, and I always felt like I was being pulled towards him.

_I was thinking about asking James and Poppy on a double date, up for it?Xxx_

_Yes! Did the first date go well, I haven't had a chance to talk to Pop yet. Xxx_

Ash didn't reply straight away, so I put the phone down, and turned my computer on. I lived to blog, and my friend Thea from Vegas and I wrote one together under Aliases. I was Starbright, and she was Bewitcher. We tended to blog based on things that had happened through the day, like most bloggers. We were getting pretty popular. 5000 readers.

So, I updated.

_Anyone ever been in love? I don't know how it feels, but I think I am. It was a nice night, and he is wonderful. I think it's too quick. Also, guys, you'll be proud. I've read 5 books,this week. Five. _

_Anyway, that's all I got time for. _

_Tomorrow's post will be good. Topic suggestions?_

My phone rang the second I hit post.

"Hello?"

"Hey, want to come out?" Ash asked.

"Ash, it's two thirty in the morning. We were out three hours ago."

"I know, but I'm missing you." He said.

"Wow, getting attached are we?" I giggled through the phone.

"Just a tad. Fine, be a bore. I'm going to sleep. "

"Wow. Harsh, okay. Night."

"Night, love you." Then the line disconnected.

He had just said love you. I mean, it wasn't quite 'I love you.' But it was pretty damn close. I loved him too, I just didn't think I could tell him. Because then he really would have all of me, and I still doubted whether he was just playing me, I mean, I wasn't different to anyone else in that school.

He could have any girl he wanted.

XXX

I'd just said love you,to her. I'd never said that before. I'd definitely never meant it. I did though. I mean it with all of my heart, but I'm guessing she doubted that. I'd have to find a way to prove it to her.

Maybe it was time I broke the rules.

Maybe I'd let her know how I really felt.

XXX

So, I decided to spend Saturday with Poppy. I had to know how the date went.

"It was..." She looked nostalgic. "Amazing. Everything I thought it would be, and more. He's a really nice guy,too. It's not just the face. He asked me out again, I think he said double date?"

"Yess. With me and Ash,silly. "

We both squealed squealed and hugged.

"If a a month ago someone told me we'd be going on a double date with the two hottest boys in the whole school, I'd have punched them in the face." Poppy said. I just laughed.

Then, Poppy grabbed her side and rolled off the bed, screaming and crying.

*gulp*


	13. Sugar, We're going down

**Okay, this has taken forever to update,I've had block. Sorry guys.**

It had been three days since Poppy collapsed. She'd been in a coma for two of them and I'd never been more upset in my whole life.

The biggest blow was when Poppy's mother had come into the room. I'd expected Poppy to be upset over a lot of things,make-up,boys, a bad song.

Never in my worst nightmares had I imagined that she would have Pancreatic Cancer.

XXX

I hadn't seen Mary-Lynette in three days, she'd been in hospital with her friend, I didn't want to intrude, so I left her alone, and instead consoled James.

For the first time in the ten years I'd known him,he generally seemed to be upset over Poppy. He really did care about her. I didn't know what would happen if...the worst happened. He'd be crushed. He was too sad to go and visit her,so stayed home, curled up in the ball cryng his eyes out.

Neither his mother or father could make him feel better.

So, you can imagine his amazement and delight at the phone call he received from Poppy five days after she'd collapsed.

"Hello?" She coughed.

"Hi."

The line was silent for a few moments, letting a perfectly blissful atmosphere build around them.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm better,I guess. I'll be out tomorrow, still on for our double date?" She laughed.

"Or..." He dragged it out. "Single date,tomorrow night,my place." He suggested. She laughed and accepted, then asked to speak to me.

"Do me a favour please?" He said,straight away.

"Come,right now,to hospital,take this girl from my room and make her smile. I miss her smile so goddammned much." She demanded.

"It would be my honour," I laughed,"hope you're okay,pop." I hung up,and asked James to come with me. Obviously, he jumped at the chance to go.

XXX

"Do we have to?" I asked Ash.

"Mary-Lynette Carter, in the month I have known you, I have never once heard you ask if you _must _look at stars. This makes you happy,so this is what we're doing." He said,simply.

God,he was so sweet.

"Fine. We shall sit under the stars and have a great night. Honestly, if you can get me to not think about Poppy tonight,I'll love you forever." I heard myself say. Honestly I knew he wouldn't be able to. She'd known for a fortnight. Was I hurt she hasn't told me? Sure, but then,I'd understood her reasons.

"So, I thought to cheer you up, I'd buy you a present. Or three." He said, pulling out a polythene bag.

"Ash. You didn't have to..." I said, curious as to the contents of the bag.

"I know. I wanted to." He said, with his adorable half smile., shoving the bag onto my lap. "Wait,wait,wait. I came up with really cringey cute reasons for each one. The first one..." He said, as I pulled out a small cardboard box. "Is because you're sweet."

I opened the box to find a Little Chocolate dove with the word 'Chockywockydooda' on it.

I squealed, then thought about how poppy might never Try this, so set it aside to give to her.

"The second, is because your mind is as beautiful as your face."

I took out the leather bound journal from the bag. This was truly beautiful and felt great to hold between my hands,but then I realised that if Poppy had one of these they'd all be filled up with sad words and final feelings.

"The third, is because I'm great. But this is like a two in one present."

I look at the envelope in my hands, carefully slipping my fingers under the fold to open it. From it, I removed a small piece of plastic and a photograph.

Observing it more closely, I realised it was in fact of photo of Ash and I. From our cinema date, with my kissing Ash lightly on the cheek. He was looking right at the camera, beaming. It truly was one of the greatest nights of my life.

In that photo, everything had been captured.

The feelings I had for him, the happiness,the laughter and togetherness. It seemed to be forever ago when this photo had been taken, but I could still hear the laughter printing in my ears, and the salty taste of popcorn on my tongue.

That's when I realised, I didn't have to push Poppy from my mind, I had to keep her there, all of the good memories,because that was who she was. She was bright and happy and enthusiastic about everything, and I knew she was going to fight this.

And she was going to beat it.


	14. Oh,Poppy

"She'll be out in two days." I promised James. "You need to stop worrying. You're cute like this. All worried and stuff."

"Steal my girlfriend and I'll break your jaw." Ash muttered to James.

Everyone laughed. "I'm not being stolen anytime soon." I said, kissing Ash on the cheek.

He rolled his eyes, while James made a Gagging motion. "How did you two ever get such wonderful girlfriend's?" I teased.

"Because they have just as big ego's as we do." He teased back,so I punched him in the arm.

"Mary-Lynette,please stop beating me up." Ash exaggerated.

This time,I rolled my eyes.

"Ash?" I asked. "Want to play football?" Both boys turned to me and opened their eyes. Wide. God,you'd think I asked them to jump off the empire estate building.

"You... want to play football?" Ash asked.

"Well,that's kinda what I just asked,Isn't it? Well,you two go on about it all the time,I'd kinda like to see what the fuss is all about." I said,smiling.

"Later. Let's eat first. I'm starved." James said. Ash nodded.

"Think we should ring her?" Ash asked, of course referring to Poppy.

"Wouldn't hurt." I said,already dialling her number.

"Hey, girl." I said. "Ash and James are with me." I flicked on loudspeaker.

"Hey guys,whattup?" She sounded happy again.

"You sound better." Said James.

"Feeling it. Can't wait to be out and back with you guys. God I miss air. What you guys doing?"

"Going for food, hurry up and get out. James is boring you with his never shutting up abou OW!" Ash said, once James had kicked him.

"Get out here soon before I rip their hairs out."

Poppy's laugh echoed.

_Sorry it's short, it's almost four am. Anyway, I've neglected this, been busy. Are any of you guys still reading it? Want me to keep going. Horrible horrible things will happen in the next few chapters. Don't worry,no one dies. _


End file.
